the_cleveland_show_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hurricane
The Hurricane is the first episode of season three of The Cleveland Show. It is the fifty third episode, overall. It serves as part one of FOX's Night of the Hurricane, a three-part cross through special, wherein all three of Seth MacFarlane's shows' season premiere episodes, involve the show's family, suffering from a hurricane. Synopsis The Brown-Tubbs Family's plans of a family cruise are quite literally rained on, when news gets out about the onslaught of Hurricane Flozelle. Plot While preparing for a vacation cruise, word comes of a hurricane hitting Stoolbend. As the family rushes to prepare, Cleveland dismisses their concerns. As their cruise is canceled, Cleveland tries to uplift their spirits by hosting their own little cruise inside the house. But when they discover that Cleveland threw away all of the food in the refrigerator and Donna only shops one day at a time, Cleveland tries to go to the store but soon finds out just how strong the winds are. As the family gathers together to pray for deliverance from the storm, Cleveland notices that Jr. isn't present. When they inquire why he is sitting without joining them, he reveals that he no longer believes in God after his mother Loretta told him that God forgave her for cheating on Cleveland. Cleveland tries to come to grips with understanding Jr.'s exact position, considering him an Atheist, Jr. explains that Atheism is also a religion that he considers even worse than Christianity and uses Brian Griffin as an example. Jr. asks why they never go to church and yet Donna has such strong convictions about not attending church and she responds that its simply because she's a black woman in the south. After Jr. goes back to his room, Rallo tries to convince him that he is wrong but fails. Cleveland tries an intervention involving the entire family but they fail. As the family searches for more food, they notice Jr. missing. Rushing to his room, they find him with a supply of food. Accusing him of hording food for himself, he explains about being prepared for the storm to feed everyone as he was the only one who watched the news. However, their accusations upset him and he locks the food away and suggests they should pray for food. When Cleveland tries to order God's wrath on Jr., a tree fall through the roof, pinning Cleveland to the floor. When the family tries to lift it off of him, the spurn Jr.'s offer to help, suggesting the tree falling was his fault. When they fail to get the tree off of Cleveland, they admit its in God's hands which brings more ridicule from Jr. As Donna and Jr. start to argue again, Jr. refuses to believe in something he can't see. Donna uses this combined with the story of Star Wars with Han Solo not being able to see The Force but not treating Luke Skywalker as an idiot. Donna explains about believing in something bigger than herself, drawing reluctant agreement from Jr.. When the tree shifts, pinning Cleveland further, the family starts to pray. As the tree suddenly starts to shift, freeing Cleveland, Jr. is seen using his weight to leverage the tree from outside the house. When the family gives thanks to God for Cleveland's deliverance, Jr. tries to point out that he just applied basic engineering he learned in school. Cleveland and Jr. continue to argue over who should get the credit until Jr. leaves in frustration. Characters Major Roles *Cleveland Brown *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Cleveland Junior *Roberta Tubbs *Rallo Tubbs Minor Roles *Dwayne Meghian *Larvell *Mayor Larry Box *Larry the Leopard *Perry *Coach McFall (Cameo) *Arianna the Bear (Cameo) *Tim the Bear (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Lester Krinklesac (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Holt Richter (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Gus (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Maxwell the Weather Dog (Pictured) *Stewie Griffin (As a Puppet) *Brian Griffin (As a Puppet; Mentioned) *Loretta Brown (Mentioned) *Glenn Quagmire (Mentioned) Quotes Trivia *This episode is part one of a cross through plot, wherein a hurricane affects all three of Seth MacFarlane's shows, with this being part one, Family Guy in "Seahorse Seashell Party", being part two, and American Dad! in "Flozelle's Final Fight", being part three. **It is a parody of a stunt used by NBC on November 9, 1991 alternately called Night of the Hurricane and Hurricane Saturday involving a hurricane simultaneously affecting the sitcoms The Golden Girls, Empty Nest, and Nurses. Although no characters from either Family Guy or American Dad! appear in this episode, Brian, Quagmire, and Loretta are mentioned, and later on, marionettes of Stewie and Brian appear. Additionally, Stan and Peter do appear in "Flozelle's Final Fight" *The three episodes, "The Hurricane", "Seahorse Seashell Party", and "Flozelle's Final Fight" aired on May 1, 2011. Coincidentally, this was around the same time of Hurricane Irene, which affected both Virginia and Rhode Island, turning this into some very offensive content. *Holt, Lester, and Tim have no lines of dialogue in this episode. *It's revealed that Junior is an Atheist. *Although other grocery stores are shown in the series, Donna claims she shops at Kroger every day following work. *According to Donna, the family doesn't go to church. However, they previously went to church in "Good News Bear" and "The Cleveland Jr. Cherry Bomb". *Hurricane noises play during the ending credits, instead of the regular music. Cultural References *Cleveland is told he can't do a Joseph Gordon-Levitt story due to FOX planning a movie with him later in the Summer. The first 20th Century FOX release with Joseph Gordon-Levitt after this episode entered production was Lincoln, released on October 8, 2012. *As the family starts their "home cruise", "The Love Boat Theme" plays, sung by Jack Jones. *After Cleveland suggests a house cruise, the theme sequence of The Love Boat is parodied. *When Cleveland comes to after being knocked out by a tree, he acts like Walter Cronkite. He, however, mangles Cronkite's report of the death of JFK in part by calling him Edmund Fitzgerald Kennedy, referencing the ship SS Edmund Fitzgerald that sank in Lake Superior in 1975 killing its 29 member crew. *Cleveland also references the lyrics of "Rock Around the Clock," and then says the lyrics of the "Happy Days" theme song. Both songs served as the theme song to the TV show. "Rock Around the Clock" in the first season, "Happy Days" all other seasons. See Also *Seahorse Seashell Party *Flozelle's Final Fight Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Cleveland Episodes Category:Junior Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes